galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxia Feats
General Feats Aircraft Operation This feat confers proficiency with Military Airplanes, Civilian Airplanes, Airships, Helicopters, or Spacecraft. Without this feat, a character trying to pilot such craft will suffer a -4 penalty to their Profession/Pilot checks. This feat can be taken multiple times, each time representing a different specialization. Prerequisites: ''1 rank in Profession/Pilot Dust from the Upper Crust You might not have been born with a silver spoon in your mouth, but you've studied and watched and learned how to schmooze with the best of them, and know how to mingle with the rich and famous. Provides a +2 bonus to Bluff and any check to gather information when amongst higher society sorts. ''Prerequisites: ''None. Educated Choose two knowledges and gain a +2 bonus to them. If you 10 ranks in any one of these chosen knowledges, the bonus becomes +4. ''Prerequisites: ''None. Engineer Gain a +2 bonus to Craft/Mechanical and Craft/Electrical. If you gain 10 ranks in any of these skills, the bonus becomes +4. ''Prerequisites: ''None. Force Stop Taking this feat allows a driver to try and force another vehicle (or vehicles, if theirs is significantly larger) by using various methods to force the target(s) into a controlled skid. If the driver succeeds on a contested Drive check, then they force the other vehicle(s) to a halt after a controlled skid equal to however many feet they have left to move during the turn. If the check fails, the result is treated as a ramming attempt. ''Prerequisites: Profession/Drive 4 ranks, Vehicle Expert. Gambler Some people are just born to roll the dice. Confers a +2 bonus to all checks revolving around gambling. Prerequisites: ''None. Seasoned Mariner Years of living at sea have taught you many tricks about the waters, and about how to survive on them. This feat provides a +2 bonus to Profession/Sailor checks to navigate and control ships, and to Survival checks to survive while at sea. If you gain 10 ranks in either skill, the bonus rises to +4. ''Prerequisites: ''None. Medical Technician Perhaps you're an experienced meatball surgeon for a M*A*S*H unit, or just a prodigy who graduated with honors from medical school. Whatever the case, you have a +4 bonus to using the Heal skill to perform surgical techniques, and +2 bonus on Craft/Alchemy checks to make pharmaceutical goods. ''Prerequisites: ''Heal 6 ranks, Craft/Alchemy 4 ranks. Street Native A lifetime of living on the streets has taught you the rhythm of the lower classes. You know the poor houses, the dark alleys, and the forgotten streets like the back of your hand. You're in tune with the beggars and junkies and dealers, and this is reflected by confering a +2 bonus to Bluff and information gathering checks while dealing with the lowest classes. Does not include cops, military, and middle class suburbanite sorts. ''Prerequisites: ''None. Soccer Mom/Dad You're one of the middle class people. You know the blue collar workers and cops by heart, the factories and workshops they spend their days in. The bars they frequent; and you're probably a regular at poker games, backyard barbeques, and sporting event sundays. This feat confers a +2 bonus to Bluff and information gathering checks when dealing with the Joe and Jane Average middle classes. ''Prerequisites: ''None. Vehicle Expert Provides a +2 bonus to Profession/Drive and Profession/Pilot. This bonus increases to +4 if you raise one of these skills to 10 ranks or more. ''Prerequisites: ''None. Vehicle Dodge This feat basically acts like Dodge, but for all vehicles- even airships and mechs. The regular form of Dodge does not apply to vehicles. ''Prerequisites: ''Dex 13, Vehicle Expert, Profession/Drive or Pilot 1 rank. Combat Feats Barrel Jab This feat allows a shooter with a ranged weapon (not necessarily a firearm) to make a melee touch attack against all enemies within their threat range. This attack deals no damage. If successful, the targets are thrown off guard and the marksman may make Ranged attacks against those targets as though they were attacking with Combat Reflexes. If the attack fails, they can make one Ranged attack which will provoke Attacks of Opportunity. ''Prerequisites: ''Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Combat Reflexes. Controlled Burst This feat allows you to effectively control weapons with the Burst trait. This control is represented by taking a -4 penalty to your attack roll and gaining +2 dice of damage with your weapon. Cannot be used if the weapon does not have at least 3 rounds in the magazine. ''Prerequisites: ''Dex 15, Martial Weapons Proficiency, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot. Dead Aim Before shooting, you can take a full round action to line up your next set of shots. This provides a +2 bonus to your next turn's full attack action. However, while aiming, you can only take one swift action that would not take your eyes off the target. If your concentration is disrupted, you'll lose the benefits of the aiming. ''Prerequisites: ''Wis 13, Far Shot. Double Tap Taking this feat lets a shooter, as a single attack, fire two bullets. Requires a semi automatic firearm with at least two bullets in it. The shooter takes a -2 penalty on the Attack roll, and gains an additional die of damage. ''Prerequisites: ''Dex 13, Point Blank Shot. Drive-By Attack This allows you, as a passenger, to attack from a vehicle without penalty- normally, you would take a -2 penalty to your Attack rolls. If you are the driver, you can take one standard action to make an attack against any target along your vehicle's movement path without a penalty. ''Prerequisites: ''Dex 13, Profession/Drive 1 rank. Firearms Mastery Reduces the reload time to reload any firearm as though you had the Rapid Reload feat for all classes of firearms. Reloading the firearm(s) you have the Rapid Reload feat for no longer provoke Attacks of Opportunity. ''Prerequisites: ''Dex 15, Point Blank Shot, Rapid Reload. Focused Fire This feat allows you to use a Fully Automatic weapon to attack a single target rather than as an area attack. As part of a full attack action, roll all your attacks as normal with a cumulative -2 penalty, expending 5 bullets per attack, and multiplying each attack's damage by 1.5 times. ''Prerequisites: ''Dex 13, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot. Improvised Weapon Proficiency This feat lets you pick up any old thing and use it as a weapon without the usual -4 penalty for using an improvised weapon. You can then choose to specialize in a specific item- like an anchor, or a bucket, or whiskey bottles- at your leisure with feats like Weapon Focus and Specialization and so forth. ''Prerequisites: ''None Skip Shot If the shooter has a solid, relatively smooth surface which a bullet could ricochet from (street, concrete wall, etc) and has a target within 10 feet of that wall, the character may ignore cover between the character and the target; this attack gives a -2 Attack and -1 Damage roll penalty. Cannot be done with Burst or Full Auto fire. ''Prerequisites: Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot. Suppressing Fire This allows you to use a firearm to make Intimidate checks against targets to force them to take cover. Does not work if the target is mindless or immune to fear. Resolve an Intimidate check as normal, at a cost of 1 round, arrow, or bolt. If your weapon has the Burst fire trait, you can expend 3 bullets and get a +2 bonus on the Intimidate check. If you have a fully automatic weapon, you expend 5 bullets and gain a +4 bonus. Prerequisites: ''Intimidate 4 ranks, Wisdom 13, Precise Shot. Superior Unarmed Strike This feat provides non-monks a monk-like unarmed strike progression as they level. Level 1-3 = 1d4 damage. Level 4-7 = 1d6. Level 8-11 = 1d8. Level 12-15 = 1d10. Level 16- 19 = 2d6. And level 20 = 2d8. ''Prerequisites: ''Improved Unarmed Strike, Wis 13. Mecha Feats Mecha Pilot Without this feat, you'll suffer a -4 penalty to piloting Mecha and you cannot use any of your other feats while piloting it. Having this feat, you suffer no penalties, and can use your feats (like Cleave, Power Attack, Double Tap, etc) as normal. ''Prerequisites: ''None. Mech Soldier As your skill increases, you gain the ability to use Class Abilities while piloting your mech, as though you were three levels lower than you actually are. Without this feat, you can't use any of your Class Abilities. ''Prerequisites: ''Base Attack Bonus +3, Mecha Pilot. Mechmage As a spellcasting pilot, you've learned how to make fine adjustments to your machine and carved special runes into key locations so that you can cast Ray and Touch spells without an Arcane Spell Failure penalty, casting them through your mech's hands rather than your own. ''Prerequisites: ''Ability to cast Arcane or Divine spells, Mecha Pilot, Mech Soldier. Mecha Pilot Ace Experience and survival teaches you how to use all of your Class Abilities as per normal while piloting your giant robot. ''Prerequisites: ''Base Attack Bonus +7, Mech Soldier. Mechwarrior The pinnacle of mecha piloting skill, you gain a +1 Attack bonus to all mech-combat rolls, reduce the machine's inherent Armor Check Penalty by 2, and can equip it with one additional piece of equipment as though it had another Hardpoint. ''Prerequisites: ''Base Attack Bonus +10, Mecha Pilot Ace. Mechanoid Feats Adamantium Construction Built as a Warbot, the mechanoid's Shell is forged of solid Adamantium; which treats them as wearing Heavy Armor. They gain an Armor bonus of +8, Damage Reduction 3/--, a Maximum Dexterity bonus of +1, an Armor Check Penalty of -5, and an Arcane Spell Failure of 40%. These Shells are extremely heavy, the average Warbot weighs in the neighborhood of 800 lbs, has a land speed of 20 feet, and cannot Swim at all. They are treated as already having something in their Armor, Feet, and Hands slots for purposes of wearing magical items. This feat does not require Heavy Armor Proficiency, but it precludes them from becoming Druids. ''Prerequisites: ''1st level only, mechanoid only. Mystical Bonding Lessons learned about the Supernatural teach the Warbot to fuse other metals into their Shell, providing them bonuses against specific enemies. They can have Cold Iron or Silver bonded permanently to their Shell, providing different benefits. Cold Iron treats the warbot's Unarmed Strikes and Grapple attacks as Cold Iron for purposes of overcoming DR, and provide a +1 bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-Like Abilities. Silver does the same, only overcoming DR weak to silver, and provides a +1 bonus to Fortitude saves against Spells and Spell-Like Abilities. ''Prerequisites: ''Adamantium Construction, 1000g. Improved Damage Reduction By fortifying their Frames and Shells with more Adamantium plating, the warbot can increase their DR/-- by 1. This feat can be taken twice, and adds 50 lbs to their total weight each time. ''Prerequisites: ''Adamantium Construction, 8000g of Adamantium. Holdout Hollows Experienced warbots learn to find spaces inside their Shells which can be used to stow Small objects and weapons. When this feat is taken, choose a part of the body aside from the Head, Hands, or Feet, and gain a hollow space within that area which can conceal a small weapon of choice (shortsword, machine pistol, etc) or up to 20 lbs of supplies. Finding these spaces requires a successful searching check at a DC of 30. This feat can be taken twice. ''Prerequisities: ''Adamantium Construction. Forged Resiliency By upgrading their Shells and adding specially made armor plating to their inner Framework, a mechanoid becomes completely immune to Critical Hits and Sneak Attacks. ''Prerequisites: ''Mechanoid, Base Attack Bonus +8, 4000g of materials. Tritanium Construction Built as a Lifelike, this mechanoid is much more humanoid in design than normal. These mechanoids are treated as wearing Light Armor; the gain an Armor Bonus of +5, have a Maximum Dexterity bonus of +5, an Armor Check Penalty of -2, and an Arcane Spell Failure chance of 15%. Being made primarily of tritanium, Lifelikes rarely weigh more than a couple hundred pounds, and are capable of swimming. Being a Lifelike does not preclude the Mechanoid from becoming a Druid, but they cannot wear any armor at all. ''Prerequisites: ''1st level only, mechanoid. Fluidity Programming Years of experience teach the Lifelike to make little upgrades to their internal logic engines and mechanical stratums, making them increasingly difficult to tell apart from living people (unless they're not wearing synthetic skin). This feat can be taken twice. The first time this feat is taken, you gain a +1 Armor bonus to AC and allows the Lifelike to use the Disguise skill at a -2 penalty. The second time, your Armor Check Penalty is reduced by 1 and allows the Lifelike to disguise themselves as other races without penalty. ''Prerequisites: ''Mechanoid, Tritanium Construction. Other Cool Feats We've Come Up With Cadaverous Familiar This feat allows you to have a Familiar which is either a Skeleton or a Zombie. The creature is not summoned through the standard Familiar ritual but rather raised from death. These undead familiars are just as smart as other kinds, and you still get the bonuses associated with normal Familiars, but these have Undead traits. If your familiar is slain, you can replace the damaged parts and reanimate the remains to remove the penalties associated with Familiar death. ''Prerequisites: ''Ability to summon a Familiar, ability to cast Animate Dead. Cantrip Training This feat allows noncaster classes the ability to cast 0th level spells. When a noncaster takes this feat, they get a number of Cantrips or Orisons equal to their Intelligence modifier. They can prepare 1 of these 0th level spells to be used per day. Spell restrictions, like Arcane Spell Failure from armor, still apply. ''Prerequisites: ''Int 13, Knowledge/Arcana 1 rank. Polyphasic Rest Cycles Years of training and conflict have taught you how to sleep differently. Instead of getting 6-8 hours per night, you take short naps over the course of the day, and you deal with Fatigue better than others. When Exhausted, you only take a -4 penalty to Strength and Dexterity, and you can run at 3/4ths speed. When Fatigued, you can still run at normal speed. The Fatigued condition can be removed for three hours by getting a 20 minute nap, and you can stave off Exhaustion for 5 hours by taking an hour long nap. Spellcasters with this feat may restore up to 1/8th of their expended Spell Slots (starting with lowest level slots, then up, round up) for every hour of rest they get between encounters. ''Prerequisites: Endurance, Toughness, BaB +3 Setting Information Back to Main Page